headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lai Lan
| aliases = Screech | franchise = Vamps | image = | notability = | type = Biker | race = | gender = | base of operations = | associations = Vamps | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Vamps'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Lai Lan, aka Screech, is a fictional vampire and a central character in the ''Vamps'' family of comic book titles published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. She first appeared in ''Vamps'' #1 in August, 1994. Biography Screech was the nickname given to a Chinese female vampire. She was one of five such young women transformed into a creature of the night by a vampire biker named David. David maintained a practice wherein none of his brood were allowed to eat until his own bloodlust had been sated first. As such, his "vamps" shared the degrading duty of finding fresh victims for him. They were forced to satisfy their own needs from their master's cast off leftovers. In 1994, Screech and her blood-sisters decided to fight back. After watching their master reeling blood-drunk after a feeding in North Carolina, the five vamps pounced upon him, tying his limbs to the back of their motorcycles, thus tearing him to pieces. The group then used the discarded motorcycles of their human victims and traveled west towards Texas. Under the guidance of their new de facto leader Howler, the Vamps decided to make connections within the biker community. Screech didn't appreciate the need for keeping a low profile and attempted to feed off a biker at the back of a bar. Fortunately for the biker, the other Vamps pulled her off before she had the chance to finish him off. After a change of clothes and a fresh motorcycle, Screech drove out into the middle of the desert where she came upon a Native American in the midst of a vision quest. Shedding her clothing, she lured the man to break his faith circle and embrace her. At which point, the other Vamps came up from under the ground and consumed his blood. Abilities Powers Weaknesses * Screech suffers from all of the same vulnerabilities common to most vampires. She requires the consumption of human blood to survive. Without it, her body cannot function and will quickly deteriorate. On the converse, a surplus of blood will also cause an averse reaction. Commonly referred to as being "blood drunk", a vampire who feeds on too much blood will will descend into a state of vampiric frenzy, causing them to lash out, acting on nothing but pure, primal instinct. * Screech cannot survive in direct sunlight, and prolonged exposure to sunlight will cause her physical body to quickly disintegrate. * Articles of faith, and those who with strong belief in their faith can repel a vampire. * Vampires cannot cross holy ground, or make physical contact with religious artifacts (again, the severity of this caveat is dependent upon the strength of faith of those who wield such items). A vampire's vulnerability against spiritual symbols encompasses all faiths, including those of various cultures such as Native American tribal lore. * Screech's corporeal form no longer casts a reflection. The only time she can see her reflection is when she stares into the eyes of a potential victim right before feeding. Skills * Driving: Screech possessed proficient driving skills, in particular, Harley-Davidson motorcycles. * Seduction: As a vampire, Screech had an unearthly allure which, combined with other vampiric abilities, enabled her to easily seduce members of the opposite sex. Equipment * Motorcycle: Like all of the members of the Vamps, Screech rides a motorcycle. Notes & Trivia * * "Screech" redirects to this page. Appearances Vamps, Volume 1 * Vamps #1 * Vamps #2 * Vamps #3 * Vamps #4 * Vamps #5 * Vamps #6 Vamps: Hollywood & Vein * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #1 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #2 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #3 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #4 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #5 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #6 Vamps: Pumpkin Time * Vamps: Pumpkin Time #1 * Vamps: Pumpkin Time #2 * Vamps: Pumpkin Time #3 See also References